


The Prophet

by sarahgayle1214



Series: Poetics [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgayle1214/pseuds/sarahgayle1214





	The Prophet

“I see danger coming!” The prophet cries

But his wise voice doesn’t reach the skies.

So wicked death looms in darkest shadow

While man after man is lead to the gallows.

Corner, beat, kill and hide

Up goes the gruesome battle cry.

Sworn to protect, not to destroy,

But freed with law far too coy.

From blocks to battle our young men grow

That peace is right they do not know.

How long from terror must we defend?

While fear’s poisoned blooms take root within?

“Order and violence, one and the same.

Don’t listen to what the media claims.”

These are the words of our greatest men

As they huddle within their swampy den.

Oh, lies! Oh, world, how blind you must be!

Do you not see the horror in front of thee?

Dark days are coming; we’re on the edge of night

But the stricken world cannot see its plight.

Oh, profit, oh, prophet, I hear thy cry

But the true warning voice is the one that dies

While the one that lives is the one that lies.


End file.
